Sentimientos encontrados
by arlet21
Summary: Blaise draco ¡por favor!, eres mi amigo! Necesito que me ayudes. Draco pero... ¡es que no puede ver otra forma?. Nose... y si le dises a pansy o incluso a Astoria.
1. Chapter 1

Un favor Inesperado

draco y blaise estaban en el comedor solos amedia noche conversando o eso era lo que creian, porque no estaban solos, hermaioni se habia levantado por un vaso de agua ala cocina, pero antes de salir vio a dos siluetas en una mesa, asi que decidio plicarse un hechizo de invisibilidad, que habia leido a uno de esos antiguos libros de la biblioteca, le daba gracias a merlin que le encantara leer tanto. Dejo su vaso y con mucho cuidado se sento en una mesa cerca ala de draco, ya estando ahi pudo escuchar y ver lo que estaban haciendo esos dos.

Blaise _draco ¡por favor!, eres mi amigo! Necesito que me ayudes.

Draco_ pero... ¡es que no puede ver otra forma!?. Nose... y si le dises a pansy o incluso a Astoria.

Blaise_ no puedo ellas no van aceptar. y la verdad es que yo... yo la describi mas omenos como tù.

Draco_ ¿que? ¿pero por que les dijiste eso?

Blaise_ no lo se mi padre me presiono atal punto que no pude pensar antes de hablar.

Draco_ mmmm... esta bien te voy ayudar.

Blaise_ gracias dragoncito, por eso te quiero.

En ese momento blaise a brazo a draco y le dijo en un susurro.

_eres un gran amigo.

Despues de unos momentos se separaron y se furon asus habitaciones. Hermaioni se quedo sentada pensando a que serefiria blaise y sobre todo le llamaba mucha curiosidad ya que hace unos dias su amigo harry estaba comportandose algo extraño.

***Flash back***

hermaioni se encontraba como de costumbre leyendo un libro muy innteresante que alparecer se lo habia regalado su madre, el libro no era como todos los libros que ella habia leido. Era diferente tenia la portada de un color rojizo intenso y con un signo que al parecer antes avia visto mas sin embargo no se acordaba en donde, el libro hablaba sobre los distintos tipos de

especies de Magos y brujas. Y sobre algunas especies raras y extrañas habia toda clase de informaciòn pero lo que mas le llamo la atencio fue que en el libro solo habia tres clases de magos y de brujas solo existian dos, pero eso no era todo sino que al llegar ala informaciòn del tercer mago estaba en blanco la hoja, era extraño que un libro estuuviera incompleto sabiendo que en el indice estaba escrito el titulo de la pagina en blanco. Se quedo analizandolo perfectamente asta que salio de su trance gracias a un gran portaso que oyo.

Harry se encontraba sentado en el sillon apretando los puños y bastante enojado.

Hermaioni aparto su libro y lodejo en la mesa.

Hermaioni_ que tienes

harry la miro alos ojos y se tranquiliso aver asu mejor amiga el no sabia como pero cada vez que miraba asu amiga alos ojos se llenaba de una paz y sobre todo ledaban unas ganas de abrazarla sentia que la queria como una hermana. Entonces con una voz tranquila le dijo.

_hermi nose que me pasa pero ya estoy arto de giny no medeja en paz ademas le hedicho mil veces que no megusta como mujer que la quiero como hermana y laverdad eso ella no lo entiende ademas me siento acosado atodos lados me persigue siempre me mira y hoy iba caminando cuando se me abalanso para darme un beso y cada vez que ron la ve, ella sale y le llora.

hemaioni_¿como, porque llora?

Harry_ no lose solo llora y ron ya no me habla desde entonces piensa que estoy jugando con ella.

Hermaioni_ mmm... nose ps si quieres hablo yo con el

Harry_ no dejalo asi, yo ya intente hablar con el y se niega y pues la verdad ya me canse de hacer las pases y sobre todo no creo que me crea. el adora a su hermana y es mejor que el sede cuenta solo.

Ademàs eso no estodo el problema.

Hermaioni_ como hay algo màs

Harry_ si la verdad... es que... mmm

no pudo de terminar de hablar ya que hermaioni le interrupio.

Hermaioni_ eres gay

en ese instante harry se puso colorado y nervioso y titubeando dijo

_qque? ¿como lo sabes?

Haermaioni_ hay harry como nome voy adar cuenta de lo que sientes si eres mi amigo te conosco muy bien asta mas que tù.

Harry todo apenado y moviendo sus manos dijo.

_pero desde cuando.

Harmaioni le miro y le sonrio con ternura y dio un suspiro.

_ bueno pues desde hace dos semanas, ademas no tienes por que sentirte a penado con migo ni con nadie es algo normal hoy endia.

Ademas no voy a olvidar el dia en que te descubri .

En ese momento hermaioni se empeso a reir y harry la miro con ojos de reproche.

Hermaioni lo miro y con una sonrisa y jugeuetona le dijo.

_ hay porfavor harry ese dia te viste tan ovio y tan chistoso jajajajaja que nunca lo voy a olvidar jajajaja

en eso harry se sonrojo y con una voz mas elajada y tambien juguetona le contesto.

_pense que nadie me habia visto jajaja pero veo que me equivoque. Jajaja

***Segundo Flash back***

harry se encontraba solo en la sala de los menesteres escuchando musica cuando de pronto alguien se sento asu lado. Y lo abrazo por detras.

Harry se sonrojo y voltio su rostro para encontrarse con unos ojos negros

que lo miraban seductoramente en eso harry se sintio extraño y bruscamente se separo de el, en ese instante se habrio la puerta despacio y hermaioni vio como harry al momento que se separo de aquel muchacho se iba a tropesar por querer correr el muchacho astutamente lo sostuvo y agarrandolo de la cintura se le acerco al oido y le susurro en tono sensual tencuidado leoncito harry se sonrojo màs.

Harry no sabia lo que le pasaba se sentia extraño, sentia que se le iba salir el corazòn que hiba explotar por dentro nunca se habia sentido asi con una chica y eso le causaba miedo asi que no pudo aguantarlo mas y empujo al muchacho y como pudo salio corriendo. En eso hermaioni lo sigui sin que se diera cuenta y encuanto iba al cansarlo harry se volvio a caer . Y se le vanto rapidamente. Hermaioni separo en seco y tapandose la boca con su mano y lo mas rapido que pudo se lejo del lugar para poder soltar libremente la carcajad a que tenia conteniendo.

Hermaioni_ jajajajaja , que tonto se quedo tan jajajajaja jajajajn tjajajaj tanjajaja tan embobado que ni siquiera supo que hacer y mejor huyo jajajaa

***Fin del segundo flash back***

Harry_ debo admitir que eso me asusto, y no supe por que pero despues de ese dia medi cuenta que era gay. Bueno pues es hora de irme hermi luego teveo bye.

Hermaioni le miro a los ojos y suspirando le dijo

_eso estodo lo que ibas a decirme.

Harry la miro con ojos interrogativos y un poco nervioso le dijo.

_a que te refieres

Harmiona_ mmm... esas miradas que le echas adraco deves en cuando

harry se tenso y nego con la cabesa y con una vos simulado seguridad dijo

_nose aque terefieres bueno me voy.

Hermaioni solo suspiro y lo vio salir de la sala comùn y con una voz juguetona murmuro.

_hay harry cuando te daras centa de tus sentimientos.

***Fin del flash back***


	2. Descubrimientos I

**Al dìa siguiente**

El trio dorado estaba en el comedor tomando su desayuno tranquilamente, ya que se habian levantado muy temprano para que nadie los molestara.

Hermaioni no podia dejar de pensar en las cosas que habian sucedido, como la platica con malfoy y blaise y sobre todo a quel libro extraño sentia que se encontraba relacionado con lo que estaban ablando blaise pero no sabia el por que si no le allaba logica. Solo blaise le estaba pidiendo un favor a draco y obviamente no se relaciona nada con la pagina que se encuentra en blanco. Tendria que descubrirlo mas tarde. De pronto un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos.

Harry_ hermaioni te encuentras bien.?

Hermaioni_ ¡eh!

Harry_ que si te encuentras bien?, Te ves un poco distraida.

Hermaioni_ no si estoy bien es solo que no pude dormir bien anoche.

En eso harry y ron se miraron y antes que pudieran articular alguna palabra hermaioni los interrumpio y rapidamente les dijo.

_ adios no me esperen no voy a entrar a clases.

Dicho esto desaparecio lo mas rapido que pudo, ron se quedo mirando hacia la puerta preocupado donde habia salido la castaña, harry miro asu amigo y ledio un golpe en el hombro con el codo y con una sonrisa le dijo.

_no te preocupes por ella, de seguro tiene algo importante que hacer.

Ron dejo de mirar hacia la puerta y suspiro.

_espero que nosea algo relacionado con el libro que le acaban de regalar.

Harry lo miro extrañado.

_¿como?, ¿a que te refieres?

Ron_ no te enteraste que la madre de hermaioni le regalo un libro con un simbolo extaño.

Harry_ no, la verdad ella no me adicho nada.

Ron_mmm... pues que raro pero nose como que ella actua algo diferente desde que lo empeso a leer ademas tiene una hoja emblanco que alparecer esta hechizada y lleva varios dias intentando romper el hechizo, pero lo que se me hace raro es que cuando le pregunto sobre de que trata el libro y me dice que despues ya que resuelva el problema de la pagina enblanco hablara con nosotros. Es raro pareciera como si se tratara de algo grave no se.

Harry_mmm pues que raro pero no desesperes deseguro tendra sus motivos.

_Sala slytherin_

Se encontrava Draco acostado en el sillon ya cambiado leyendo un libro de quidditch en eso blaise se le acerco y le quito el libro.

Blaise_ no piensas ir a desayunar.

Draco_ no, no tengo hambre.

Blaise_si no te alimentas bien te pondras mas flaco. Cambiando de tema no has visto a theodore.

Draco se sento en el sillòn y con la mano derecha golpeo el sillòn suavecito indicandole a blaise que se sentara a lado de èl y asi lohizo blaise, despues de acomodarse a un lado de draco dejo el libro en la mesa que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Draco con un tono preocupado_ no la verdad es que ya llebo bastante tiempo que no lo he visto.

Blaise_ si yo tambien eso se me hace raro y lo mas raro esque nadie de los profesores lo an notado ni siquiera dumbledore, mmm... al menos que..

no se que dumbledore sepa algo y esta ocultandolo.

Draco_ yo pienso que es esò, porque no puedo creer que ya lleva dos semanas desaparecido y no lo hayan reportado. Pero.. la pregunta es ¿que es lo que saben?.

Blaise_ no pues la verdad nose, pero ya es hora de irnos a clases si no se nos va hacer tarde.

Draco_ si tienes razòn, en cuanto salgamos de clases vamos ala oficina del director. A y porcierto no creas que tu favorsito te va salir gratis.

Dicho esto draco salio primero con una sonrisa en su rostro y dejando a un blaise asustado.

Debia que admitir que no le gustaba cuando su mejor amigo sonriera de esa manera ya que eso demostraba que lo torturaria.

_En la biblioteca_

hermaioni se encontraba sobre una pila de libros de hechizos, pero ninguno era util ya que la mayoria hablaba sobre invocaciones de objetos, como acender objetos o personas, pero nada relacionado con revelar escritos , ya desesperada de tanto buscar a comodo todos los libros en su lugar y cuando ya se iba adar la vuelta para irse en el fondo de dnde se encontraba parada estaba un libro muy viejo y antiguò asique con mucho cuidado lo agarro y se volvio a sentar en su mesa se acomodo y lo empeso a leer.

_Tipos de hechizos para revelar escritos._

_**Aparecium: revela escritos no muy complicados, generalmente solo se husa para revelar contenidos de cartas.**_

**_Exposure: revela y __exhive el contenido, contiene efectos secundarios al mago o bruja el cual lo haya invocado._**

_**Insight_ revela perfectamente el contenido, contiene efectos secundarios si no pronuncia bien el hechizo.**_

hermaioni_ vaya si que esto es un poco complicado.

Tomo su cuaderno y anoto los 3 diferentes hechizos para pensar mejor, cual usar,aunque conociendola obtaria por el segundo ya que a ella le encantan los retos, y sobre todo la curiosidad, De cuales efectos podria causarle. Terminando de escribirlos guardo su cuaderno y acomodo los libros en su lugar y salio por fin de la biblioteca.

Encuanto salio de la biblioteca ya se habian terminado las clases, asi que ya los pasillos se encontraban llenos de estudiantes que acababan de salir de clases y se dirigian asus respectivas habitaciones, hermaioni caminaba rapidamente para poder llegar antes que ron y harry para que no la interrogaran y pudiera hacer mejor y mas rapido su trabajo, pero estaba tan a presurada que ni siquiera se fijo que draco y blaise caminaban igualmente de rapido y sin fijarse choco con ellos.


End file.
